onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Battle! 2
Grand Battle! 2 (グランドバトル! 2 Gurando Batoru! 2) is the second game is the Grand Battle series. The sequel to the game Grand Battle!, Grand Battle! 2 was playable on the Playstation console. The game was developed and released by Bandai in March 20, 2002. Plot After defeating pirates from the East Blue, the Straw Hat Pirates finally made it in the Grand Line, now this time instead of facing with pirates straw hat and his crew must face against the Baroque Works' top secret agents, but the most frightening part is where the boss of the crime syndicate is actually Crocodile one of the Shichibukai. What will Luffy and his crew do to stop them?. Game Play Like every grand battle game the character versus another character, the character that you choose each have different strategies and power to make the battle balance and fun. the winner of the battle then versus another character in the game. Then at the end, your character will verse a default boss which are set to complete the storyline. Introduction This game features the alternative lyrics to the main One Piece theme song "We are...", this is the first Grand Battle game to feature this. This would be later reused in Grand Battle! Rush!. Each character in the game has stats which are aligned to four different points (this is more obvious in the American only game Grand Adventure!. Animation The introduction begins with a decorated rectangle in which a spinning star slowly appears on screen from outside of it, on the outside are Luffy, Vivi, Smoker, Miss All Sunday and Mr. 0. The scene cuts to the approaching rebels in Arabasta, the setting of the game, then to the Royal Palace. Shanks appears and speaks, turning to face the watcher as he disappears from the scene. Next shot is of Luffy on the figure head of the Going Merry, then the other Straw Hat Pirates flash on the screen as they tie white bandages on their arms. The Grand Battle! 2 logo then appears. The introduction continues to a rack of meat Brogy is about to eat being sliced up by Kuro who then attacks Arlong. Scene cuts to Jango trying to put Buggy asleep (which ends up with both pirates asleep). Don Krieg is scene running through the trees to attacks Smoker. Alvida is seen attacks Miss Goldenweek which ends with both girls drinking tea (while in the background Pandaman is seen being chased by Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine) while Dorry watches overhead. The scene cuts to a snowy battlefield, where Mr. 3 is seen attacking attacking Wapol who in turn eats Mr. 3. Tashigi and Miss All Sunday are seen fighting. Zoro is seen clashing with Mr. 1 and Mr. 2 appears dancing on a stage who then strikes at Sanji. Nami is seen leaning against a wall which is destroyed by Miss Doublefinger. Chopper is seen taking on Miss Merry Christmas and Usopp is seen striking Mr. 4. Vivi is seen attending to Chaka, then Luffy flying on Pell's back. Luffy is then seen opposite Crocodile and the two fight. Ace is seen with the Super Duck-bill squad running up from behind as he throws a Fire punch at the screen. The screen zooms in on a picture of Shanks (holding his sword to the sky) and Mihawk (holding his sword at Shanks). The final shot is of one of Oda's colorwalks (recreated), in which the crew is relaxing by a pool. Sanji fins a fish and Luffy, Zoro and Usopp leap for it. *'Total animation length': Approx: 1.50 long. Character Endings This is the first time the endings appear animated in the Grand Battle series. Graphics While it had many 3D elements in the game, it was essentially a 2D style fighting gametype game like its predecessor Grand Battle!. Characters in the background that are seen, are typically 2D animations placed on the landscape. Many aspects of the special moves, such as effects and weapons (like Vivi's Peacock Slashers) are produced in 2D animation. Because it was the last Grand Battle game released for the original Playstation, Grand Battle! 2's graphics are considered largely inferior. Characters Characters features (in order of rank according to the official Grand Battle 2 site). There is total 24 playable characters. # Luffy # Shanks - with Yasopp, Benn Beckman and Lucky Roo as support. # Zoro # Sanji # Chopper # Dracule Mihawk # Smoker # Nami # Kuro - with Jango and Buchi-Sham as support # Mr. 2 Bon Kurei - with Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas as support. #Usopp # Tashigi # Arlong - With Hatchan, Kuroobi and Chew as support. # Crocodile - With Miss Doublefinger and Mr. 1 as support. # Wapol with Kuromarimo, Chess, and Chessmarimo as support. # Vivi - with Chaka and Pell as support # Don Krieg - with Gin as support # Mr. 3 - with Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine as support. # Miss All Sunday - with Banchi as support. # Carue - with members of the Super-Spot Billed Duck sqaud as support. # Alvida # Buggy - with Mohji and Cabaji as support. Not identified yet of placement: *Pandaman - with Panda Sharks as support. *Portgas D. Ace Stages This game came up with different arenas, based on the story. Each arena have their unique shapes and traps for battles. Each arena also have special items that hidden in Barrels (for healing items), Boxes (for weapons) and Treasures (for status raising). * Fuusha Village, Luffy's hometown. Simple arena with some platform for jump, like windmills. Surrounded by water, with Going Merry at the pier. Woop Slap and Makino can be seen in the background while Makino throwing some status raising items. Character battles here is Luffy and Shanks. * Syrup Village, Usopp's hometown. There is large slope that Usopp made for trap Kuroneko Pirates. The right side of this arena is sea. Bezan Black ship can be seen far in the sea, made bombardment to arena. Kuroneko Pirates can be seen in background, alongside Kaya and Usopp's Pirates. * Baratie, wrecked floating restaurant alongside wrecked Krieg's Ship. The ship sometimes shrinks and made arena became diagonally. Zeff can be seen in Baratie, while Pearl can be seen in Krieg's Ship. Patty and Carne sometimes appear with their Sabagashira. This is Sanji, Krieg and Dracule Mihawk's stage. * Arlong Park. This is destroyed Arlong Park oppose to first game. Flat area with water in the middle. Kuroobi, Hachi, Chew can be seen. Also Genzo, Nojiko, Johnny and Yosaku. It's Arlong and Nami's stage. * Loguetown, where Dragon and Buggy pirates appear. Sometimes a lightining come down over the characters. Characters that fight here are Buggy, Alvida, Smoker and Tashigi. * Inside Laboon, Crocus house is seen, eventually he appears and shoot against the fighters. Pandaman fight here. * Whiskey Peak.' '''The base of BW, the agents are seen here. Zoro and Karu fight here. * 'Little Garden. The giants are fighting, sometimes their weapons fall at the stage. Mr. 5, Miss Valentine and Miss Goldenweek are in the background. Mr. 3 and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei fights here. * '''Drum Castle, stage of Chopper and Wapol. Lapahns and Kureha are seen, sometimes a snowball roll over the castle. * On Hasami. This is a simple stage, many cities from alabasta are in the background. Ace , Vivi and Miss All Sunday fight here. * Alubarna, in the secret room of the poneglyph. Cobra is on the underground, and Alabasta citiziens on the ground. * Marine HQ secret stage that used in training mode, flat stage with no such barrel, boxes, and treasures. An anchor in the middle stage can be thrown. This stage appear in title page chapter featuring Coby and Helmeppo. Trivia *Grand Battle 2 was a hit game and at the Playstation Awards 2002, the game picked up a Gold prize alongside Grand Battle! making the series a double prize winner at the awards. External links *Bandai website (Japanese) *Ganbarion website (Japanese) Site Navigation Grand Battle